Not What You Think
by BeautyIsOverRated
Summary: Set in the first war. Marauder era. The tale of what could have been. JPLP SBRL SSOC


A/N. I know that I still have other stories to update, but I felt that this story would not leave me alone till I wrote it. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it. XD

Disclaimer: Tis sweet sorrow but alas I can not claim what is  
rightfully JK Rowling's...

The Surprise Meeting

Lily Potter through the snow covered ground past the rows of  
headstones hand in hand with her husband James and let out a deep  
breath. She wiped tears from her eyes with her handkerchief and lent  
into the hug that James offered her. Her parents had been the  
murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named last year but the wound still  
felt fresh.

She and her older sister Petunia had not seen each other since the  
funeral, where Petunia had promptly cursed her out and blamed her for  
the deaths of Ethan and Violet Evans. It didn't surprise her but that  
did not mean it didn't hurt. Lily had always looked up to her sister  
even when Petunia had scorned her for her magic.

Lily was glad that her parents at least got the chance to meet Harry  
and Petunia's son. Her mother had always said that grandchildren were  
her greatest wish after having her own kids. Lily stared off into the  
many rows of headstones and was about to exit when she spotted a lone  
figure crouched down near a headstone. The person was shaking  
uncontrollably but Lily couldn't tell whether the person was crying  
because of the black cloak that covered the person's (a man?) entire  
body.

From were she was standing, Lily could hear him softly muttering  
things like "all my fault" and "I'm so sorry". She looked at him with  
pity and understanding for those are the things she had felt when she  
learned of her parents death.

James had noticed Lily had stopped and was about to remark until he  
saw her expression and where it was directed.

"I'm going over to offer my condolences" she said walking towards the  
man.

James nodded and said "I'll come too."

They walked over to the mystery man and saw that he was lighting  
candles and placing violets and roses around the grave. Lily tapped  
him on the shoulder and gasped in surprise when she heard the voice  
that answered her. Lily took a step back as her old childhood friend  
Severus Snape stood up.

It wasn't as though Lily was suprised to see him here because she knew  
Severus had inherented Spinners End after his parents death in 6th  
year but she was shocked to hear the cold, dead tone in which he had  
greeted them. In all the time she had known him, Severus had never  
sounded as defeated and exhausted as he did now. Lily was sure that if  
his face wasn't covered by his cloak she would see those emotions on  
his face.

James, unlike his wife was astounded to see his childhood enemy at the  
grave yard. His hand tightly gripped his wand in his pocket prepared  
to use it if necessary. James stared down at Snape as he kneeled back  
onto the ground and reached into his cloak. He was sure that Snape was  
about to pull his wand and was suprised to see him pull out a small  
framed picture. Snape gently placed it against the the tombstone so it  
would stay up. James watched in confusion as Snape made what Lily had  
refered to as the sign of the cross.

He stood back up and offered his hand to Lily akwardly. Lily shook it  
and just when he was about to offer it to James a loud honk rang  
through out the grave yard and Severus nodded his head to them and  
walked towards the car, got in and drove off leaving two very confused  
people in his wake.

James at Lily, she was staring at the spot where Severus was once  
standing in sorrow . He knew that Luly and Snape had been friends up  
until 5th year when Snape had called her a mudblood and he had thought  
Lily had given up all feelings but anger and betrayl for Snape but  
apparently not . James reached over and wrapped his arm around her  
waist whispering

"Are you alright love?"

"I don't know James. I just feel so sorry for him."

"um Lily what are you talking about?" James asked his wife in confusion.

"Look at the words on the headstone" she said softly.

James did as she and gasped. It stated-

Serina Snape nee Wrath  
Will forever be remembered  
An amazing sister,wife,and mother.  
May she rest in peace.

"oh shit..."


End file.
